


A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words -- Gullruten Afterparty

by ccw, Renebu



Series: Tumblr Pårn Anon Stories [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/pseuds/ccw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in Norwegian and translated. You find Calle and Vegard at the Gullruten Afterparty. They pose for a picture which leads to a private celebration with you in their hotel suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words -- Gullruten Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/gifts).



> Too hot for tumblr! My Norwegian nonny wrote this for me and I translated it.

You look around in the room. It's full of glamorous people all over the place. The awards show is over, and you arrive at the after party just as it gets in full swing. You're so happy that Vegard finally got his well-deserved Gullruten, and really just want to sneak away with him to congratulate him properly. But you both have agreed to keep a low profile tonight with all the journalists snooping around. You continue to scan the room and finally see him, along with Calle, in the far corner.

You make your way through the crowd, politely greeting Calle and giving Vegard a peck on the cheek to congratulate him on his prize. You're making small talk about the show, with constant interruptions from all the celebrities and socialites coming to congratulate Vegard. Finally there's a lull in the action. "Hey, let me take one picture to commemorate the evening!" you say, and pull out your small digital camera from your evening bag. They've been posing all night and have it down to a science. Vegard leans backward against Calle and you hurry to take the picture.

You are browsing the image on the screen to see if it was good, and as it appears you feel a jolt go through your whole body. Vegard's eyelids are lowered, his dark eyes fixed on you, and Calle has the gaze of a wild animal on its prey. Their expressions clearly show they both have the same thought when they look across at you. You snap the camera back into your purse, "I need a drink...talk to you later." You escape to the bar to compose yourself, ordering your favorite cocktail. You smile at the other bar patrons, but you can't get that picture out of your mind.

All of a sudden you feel a palm press into your lower back, closely followed by a warm breath against your ear. "You know, you and I don't really have any reason to be here. Why don't we continue the party at the hotel," whispers Calle. You sneak out, trying to be inconspicuous. Fortunately, it is a short distance to the hotel, and it doesn't take long before you are on a trip up to his room.

Once in the room you sit on the edge of the bed, "Why don't you make us another drink to continue the celebration?" Calle gets some liquor off the bar and fills some glasses with ice. You take off the tight jacket which concealed your lowcut dress at the party, knowing your cleavage will get Calle to breathe a little faster. Throwing the jacket onto an armchair, you approach Calle at the bar, your ample breasts on display, straining against the satiny fabric. He gives you an approving look and pours you a drink.

You take a sip, pressing your body against Calle in a bit of a slow dance, making your way across the room, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He breathes in the scent of your hair and contemplates kissing you and taking control, but instead he holds back and allows you to make the next move. And you go right for what you want, handing him your drink, grasping the bulge in his pants and freeing up the buttons and zipper blocking your access.

The next moment he stands with his pants at his knees, while you slide your body down his, caressing him with your tits as you lower your face to his crotch. You push him into the plush chair, and he closes his eyes, moaning "Oh my God," as your lips close around his cock. He can't remember when he's felt this hard and lustful. He kicks off his shoes, allowing his toes to curl into the carpet as your talented mouth slides over his throbbing shaft.

"Have you started without me? " You hear Vegard's deep chuckle as he enters the room. Calle opens his eyes and gives Vegard a knowing wink and a satisfied smile. You both know that Vegard loves to see Calle's cock deep in your mouth while he sits back and takes it all in. Vegard laughs as he reclines on the couch, "Pay no attention to me, just enjoy yourselves. The night is still young." Calle can't help but notice the stiff cock apparent in Vegard's tight trousers. It's obvious Vegard enjoys the sight in front of him as your ass sways invitingly in your tight satin skirt while you hum contentedly around Calle's impressive member.

Calle was unable to care about Vegard right now...he is mad with desire, indulging in the sight and feel of your attentions. He is tempted to join you on the floor and fuck you hard, but he finds it impossible to escape from the plush chair and the amazing mouth fuck you're giving him. He stares down at you just as you look up, locking eyes in a lustful gaze. You're inspired to increase your pace, twirling your tongue around his sensitive cockhead before plunging his full length down your throat. Holding on to one of his knees for support, you reach your other hand underneath to cup his balls. You can feel he is close and see it in his eyes.

Calle looks over at Vegard, who now has his dick out of his pants and is jerking off to the sight of you. This pushes Calle over the edge, and he holds your head steady with both hands and roars while his cock explodes inside your mouth. You love the taste of him but there is too much to swallow at once and it drips out the corners of your mouth. You take a few moments to milk his softening cock and suck it dry as both men admire your handiwork.

Dazed by the violent orgasm, he leans on the table for support as he helps you up from the floor. "Hell, Vegard, she's so fucking delicious," he moans. "I am fully aware of it," replies Vegard. He has risen from the couch and stands with his rigid cock in his hand while he looks hungrily at you. "And yet, we are just getting started," he grins, and you return his look with a cheeky smile. Vegard gives you a deep, daring kiss, tasting Calle's juices in your mouth.

You take another sip of your drink to clear your throat, and Vegard unzips your dress, freeing your breasts from their supports, just what you hoped Calle would do earlier. Vegard grabs your tits with wild abandon and pushes you against the wall, his pants slipping ever further down his thighs. He's so horny from the sight of Calle being sucked to the sky that he could hardly wait to fuck you.

And he loves to fuck you in the company of Calle. He slips your dress down to the floor and is delighted to find that you didn't wear any panties this evening. "Keeping a dirty little secret?" he asks as he firmly grabs your ass and lifts you up against the wall. You grasp his strong shoulders, wrapping your legs around his waist and he enters you without hesitation. You're moaning into each others' mouths through rough kisses as he thrusts into you, bringing you the waves of pleasure you've been longing for even before you arrived at the party.

After a few minutes he lets you down and guides you back to the floor on all fours. He gets on his knees and rams his rock hard dick back inside you from behind as you groan lustily, matching his rhythm with your hips. "Are you ready for a turn, Calle?" Vegard calls out to your other partner in this dance. Calle has barely gotten back his breath after your exquisite blowjob, but seeing Vegard fuck you up against the wall helped his cock reawaken.

Calle joins Vegard on the floor, hungry cock in his hand. Vegard repositions himself, bringing his throbbing shaft right in front of your face. You feel empty for just a short moment, until your lovers fill you on both sides. Calle enters you with one swift thrust, enjoying the feel of your warm pussy engulfing his cock, while he watches Vegard take your mouth the way he did earlier. Calle knows you're giving Vegard the same delicious treatment and he shudders for a moment, overcome by all the sensations. "Take her hard," commands Vegard, and Calle knows he will not ask twice. His fingers sink into the flesh of your ass and he pounds into you with everything he has. It wont be long before he loses control once more.

The three of you are in a syncopated rhythm, and you are completely aroused by the way your lovers take control of your body, and you of theirs. You feel another orgasm pulsing through your loins all the way to your flushed face, your lips stretched wide around Vegard's hard cock, muffling your cries of pleasure. Amazingly, you can sense everyone is about to go over the edge. As the orgasm washes hard through your body, Vegard stretches his arms in the air as if he owns the universe, and in it he sees Calle's face warped by lust as he's coming like a rocket into your dripping wet pussy. Vegard groans and unloads ferociously down your throat, as if he is a fire hose shooting high towards the ceiling.

You all collapse to the floor, panting for a few moments before composing yourselves and getting up to sit on the edge of the bed. Calle refreshes your drinks and you're eager to quench your thirst. You're all startled by a sudden bang on the door. "Vegard! You are missed at the party! People won't stop whining to me about where you are! " You recognize Bård's voice from the other side of the door. "Yes, I'm coming down now!" replies Vegard, half annoyed at his brother's intrusion.

"I'm sorry" he says, before he gulps down the rest of his drink and he throws on his clothes again. "I have to go down to the party, but I'll be back soon." "We will be just fine," says Calle. "Take all the time you need." He looks appreciatively at your naked form and gives Vegard a wink, "I think we have plenty of ways to pass the time, beginning with that nice jacuzzi in the next room." Vegard, now fully dressed, jokingly pushes unclothed Calle out of the way to give you a lingering kiss. "Try not to have too much fun without me. I don't want you to be completely exhausted when I return!"


End file.
